1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technology and, particularly, to a vapor deposition device.
2. Description of Related Art
Current deposition devices typically include a crucible and an ion source, and the crucible and the ion source is fixedly disposed in the deposition devices. Therefore, some of precursor gases vaporized from the crucible fail to achieve position match with ions emitted from the ion source. Consequently, reduction of the purity of the coating is likely as some of the precursor gas may not be fully oxidized by the ions and directly deposited on a substrate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vapor deposition device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.